Usuario:Applemiri
Princesa_Butterfly.png|Princess Butterfly OC_Lovly.jpg|Princess Lovly "EL LADO Q TIENE DIBUJO NO ES EL MAS HERMOSO DE LA MONEDA EL LADO MAS HERMOSO ES EL QUE DICE CUANTO VALES ERES COMO UNA MONEDA" applemiri ponys oc estos son los ponys oc q he creado no se les olvide ver el blog de mis dibujos '' blackpurple.JPG|blackpurple Destiny.JPG|Destiny metalship.JPG|Metalship michael pony.JPG|Michael pony pearsweet.JPG|Pearssweet princesa destello.JPG|Princesa Destello princess lovly.JPG|Princess Lovly princess saraby.JPG|Princess Saraby princess sky.JPG|Princess Sky Princesslucky(princesa suerte).JPG|Princess Lucky shineglymm.JPG|Shineglymm shinnydash.JPG|Shinny Dash ShinnyDash2.JPG|Shinny Dash 2 sportyball.JPG|SportyBall style seeker 1.JPG|Style seeker the princess lovly.JPG|Princess Lovly con ojos abiertos zzzzz.png|Zebrace starpuff.JPG|Starpuff beautymodel.JPG|Beautymodel excersicegirl.JPG|Excersicegirl purpeflower.JPG|Purpleflower Flitter.JPG|Flitter mosquilla.JPG|Mosquilla Princess butterfly protectora de cloudsdale.JPG|Princess Butterfly applemiri.JPG|mi oc oficial appleheart appleheart.JPG|appleheart 2 apple heart o applemiri.JPG|appleheart o applemiri applecutie1.JPG|mi 2da opcion de oc apple4.JPG|oc '' AMIGOS *Twi0702 *Renesme avril neru *Tspkl *Kingbirdze *Fireshot *Luiselmarlyto *Turop *Hylian Warrior *Dipperpines1 *FanMapacheDJ *Scootaloo The best Pony *Dante *Maria Rozo Daza *Megaisa *Clayton "The Grub Killer" Carmine *Black spyro http://www.dailymotion.com/BronySiteOficial#video=xzfdad] Dibujos y cosas de applemiri para my little pony wiki Hola amigos amantes de my little pony gracias al apoyo de mi amio king birdize decidí subir mis dibujos para que los puedan ver, apreciar y dar su opinión estos dibujos los hago en la escuela durante el tiempo libre que tengo asi que no hago muchos pero en las vacaciones también hago y hoy se los quiero compartir Info. Soy un usuario normal como cualquier otro, amiga de quien busque amistad, este artículo no es para presumir mis dibujos ni nada, nunca me ha gustado presumir la verdad, asi que como yo si tienen un talento no frenen su creatividad amigos desde la pequeña imagen rayada en paint hasta el gran dibujo hecho y editado cuenta. Al igual que todos los de la wiki me usta mucho my little pony, y mi capítulo favorito es el de Babs seeds, mi personaje favorito es Applejack y espero q disfruten mi blog. Mi potrilla La adopté hoy 28/06/2013 se llama sparkle love en español destello amoroso o destello del amor thumb|left|Sparkle Love Mi oc princesa destello como pony y como equestria girls thumb|left|Princesa destellothumb Princesa destello, mi oc hermana perdida de la princesa luna y la princesa celestia, que al ser raptada por King Sombra cuando era una bebé, no sabe nada sobre sus poderes como princesa, ya que toda su vida ha estado en cautiverio en el castillo de cristal. Su mascota se llama Destiny Cucho es un pequeño perico que tampoco sabe thumb|123px|Destiny cucho de donde proviene o que poderes tiene, pues los malvados dragones lo sacaron del nido cuando apenas era un bebé. Destello joven.JPG Destello 2.JPG Filly destello.JPG Destello como dragona.JPG Destello spike.JPG Destello.JPG Destello mirandome izquierda.JPG Destello mirandome derecha.JPG Destello joven.JPG Destello 2.JPG Filly destello.JPG Princesa Destello by UltraDizu.jpg Princesa destello equestria girls.png Princesa destello.JPG Destellito.JPG Destello armonía.JPG|Destello y su elemento de la armonía la música destello cola de caballo.JPG|destello destello como flitter.JPG destello corazón.JPG|corazón destello n n..JPG|n.n destello triste.JPG|Destello triste Destellum.JPG|Destellum nigthdestellum.JPG|nightdestellum Princess_Destello.png|destello regalo de mapache Princesa_Destello_by_UltraDizu.jpg|Destello regalo de dizu Dibujos acostumbro a dibujar mucho Imagen2390.jpg|Princesa celestia|link=Princesa Celestia Imagen2391.jpg|Princesa Luna|link=Princesa Luna Imagen2392.jpg|Rarity|link=Rarity Imagen2393.jpg|Fluttershy|link=Fluttershy Imagen2394.jpg|Octavia|link=Octavia Imagen2395.jpg|Apple Bloom|link=Apple Bloom Imagen2396.jpg|Sweetie Belle|link=Sweetie Belle Imagen2398.jpg|Princesa Cadance|link=Princesa Cadance Imagen2399.jpg|Scootaloo|link=Scootaloo Imagen2400.jpg|Applejack|link=Applejack Imagen2455.jpg|Derpy Imagen2456.jpg|Babs seeds Imagen2457.jpg|Zecora Imagen2458.jpg|Pinkie Pie tam. grande Imagen2459.jpg|Pinkie Pie Fan art Como no tengo y no se usar programas de diseño hice estas imágenes en paint celestia.JPG|celestia luna.JPG|luna Derpy.JPG|derpy couldhaser.JPG|couldhaser rainbow dash.JPG|rainbow dash twilight sparkle.JPG|twilight sparkle Scootaloo paint.jpg Sweetiee belle.jpg Djpon3.jpg regalos frame|left|mi primer regalo gracias Maria :3Maria Rozo Daza